star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jmmaar
Jmmaar was a male Viraanntesse Jedi Master of the Old Jedi Order during the time of the Clone Wars lived. From the planet Vvaw, Jmmaar alongside T'chooka D'oon, and the two were sent to the planet Kalee to resolve the Huk War—fought between Kalee's native Kaleesh and the invading Huk species One of the Kaleesh warlords who witnessed the Jedi's decision to not help them was Qymaen jai Sheelal, who was known as the Confederate cyborg General Grievous. Many years later, at the time of the Clone Wars in 20 BBY, Master Jmmaar served as a Jedi General of the Grand Army of the Republic, and waas called, alongside D'oon, on a mission to rescue Anx Ambassador Quiyyen, who had been captured by Grievous. Both Jmmaar and D'oon were slain by the cyborg general when the two Jedi arrived on Vandos to rescue the ambassador. Biography A male Viraanntesse, a species of crab-like beings with ten legs, from the planet Vvaw, Jmmaar was discovered to be Forceful User at a very young age, and was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where he would study the ways of the Force. After passing every trial within the Temple and served as the apprentice of an unnamed master, Jmmaar became a member of the Old Jedi Order. Jmmaar was best known for his involvement in the Huk War where he served as a mitigator between the primitive Kaleesh and the insectoid Yam'rii. In their remote region of space, the Yam'rii launched a massive colonization effort that resulted in the conquering of many planets. When the insect invaders arrived to Kalee, they saw the native Kaleesh as a viable source of slave labor. Not willing to submit to such a fate, the Kaleesh fought back with a ferocity that was fueled by the atrocities committed by the Yam'rii. The Republic Judicial Department requested the Jedi to intervene and an envoy was sent by Master Jmmaar and Jedi Master T'chooka D'oon. Because the Yam'rii were backed by the Trade Federation, the organization used its considerable pull in the Senate to push for a decision favorable to the Yam'rii. Under such pressure, there was little Master Jmmaar and T'chooka D'oon could do otherwise. The two Jedi ruled against the Kaleesh imposing economic sanctions and war reparations. The decision destroyed life on Kalee, as it caused the economic structure to crumble. Hordes of Kaleesh citizens died from the starvation and the ensuing breakdown in society. Qymaen jai Sheelal lost many of his own family members in the chaos and developed a deep hatred for the Jedi, and believed them to be the cause of it all. A particular hatred emerged for Jedi Masters Jmmaar and D'oon, as they were the ones who handed down the decision. In his second life as General Grievous, fate would bring Qymaen and Jmmaar together once more during the beginning of the Clone Wars. Around 20 BBY, Jmmaar was again assigned to work with his partner and friend Master T'chooka D`oon. Together, Jmmaar, D'oon, and Flynn Kybo were tasked with extracting Ambassador Quiyyen from the planet of Vandos to avoid Separatist capture. Unfortunately, the Jedi arrived following the Separatists and found themselves battling against General Grievous and his battle droids. During the fight, Jmmaar fought against Grievous himself, but was cut down and became one with the Force. His thirst for vengeance quenched, Grievous claimed Jedi Master Jmmaar's lightsaber for his growing collection kept by the cyborg general. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Novel)'' Sources *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Vehicles'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Residents of Vvaw Category:Viraanntesse